Who would've guessed
by I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY
Summary: Teeny and Qwert think their town is boring, until one day when people start to dissapear... Heard this plot line before? Well read THIS! pretty funny i guess...
1. Chapter 1 Teeny

Teeny POV by Rachel Fehrn (I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY). Qwert POV by James Willging (GreenGravy)

Based on the game Animal Crossing

Chapter 1 _Teeny (POV)_

I live in a small country town that is more isolated then you can imagine. It has huge cliffs surrounding every inch around the wall that go on for miles on all sides and only the adventurous little kids climb the cliffs and enjoy looking out over our very small town from the grassy platform above. Our mayor, Tortimer who is a turtle, outlawed that though, when a kid got up and had to be taken down by a crane, bawling.

The only way that someone can get in or out of our town is to go into the small building the covers the only gap in the rock perimeter and talk to the two guards there. They will usually open the big metal gate, as long as you have a good reason.

There are no roads. Believe it. It is all grass and the occasional dry dirt spots. We have tons of peach and apple trees and a waterfall pours down from the cliffs into a sparkling blue pool that runs down a beautiful river in the middle of town and drops out in a smaller waterfall into the ocean. We have a beautiful beach at the bottom of town, but it's really just one more thing that closes us citizens of Spince in. Did I forget to tell you? Our town's name is Spince. It's really a beautiful town and relaxing, away from the cars and roads and big business.

The land is dotted with the occasional house and we also have a very nice museum, a town hall (which is also a post office) and two shops right next to each other. One is owned by the Able sisters and sells clothes. The other shop sells furniture, food, tools, and has a hair salon in it. It is owned by Tom Nook. He is a raccoon and the richest animal in Spince, so he can afford to buy anything (shells, bugs, fish, fruit…) from anyone. That's how I get most of my money to pay off my house debt. I catch bugs and sell them. I wonder what he does with all those bugs and fish…

Teenagers who come in the summer to gain independence from their parents for a while are mostly what the citizens of Spince are mostly made up of. It's probably the safest town anywhere, with the few protective grown ups and the cliffs and ocean that completely isolate (and trap) us in here.

My twin brother Qwert and I are the only humans in Spince, but everybody has learned to accept us. They are all the same height as us obviously and since we all act the same and talk and think the same, we hardly think about it. I have long, black, flippy hair. We stay here all year round because our parents died when we were little. We live by ourselves but everyone helps take care of us.

My best friends, besides my brother, are Sable and Sally. Sally is a very sweet squirrel who lives by the ocean in a small house. Sable is a porcupine and part of the Able sister shop. Yes, her name is Sable Able.

One day I was sitting around in my room (which is a very cool classic style with my big ebony piano and fancy bed and carpets) when I decided to get out of the house. It was raining hard so I took out my blue polka dot umbrella and went to meet Sally and Sable at the Café. The café is on the lower floor at the museum. As I was getting out of the house, Qwert (who lives in the same house as me, duh he's my brother) stopped me.

"I want come!" he announced. So off we went to the Café.

When we got there we found Hugo (a blue pig) and Agent S (a squirrel), two more of our friends.

"Hey guys. I don't know about you but I'm ready for some coffee," I said. They all agreed and spent some hard earned bells (money) on some very good coffee.


	2. Chapter 2 Qwert

Chapter 2 _Qwert (POV)_

I'm Qwert; I'm 13 and live with my sister Teeny. I have black hair and I wear my sunglass all the time. I have two best friends ( that's not Teeny) Hugo and Agent S.

One day my friends and I were getting coffee. Afterwards, we went back to my house and Hugo started to laugh.

"I can't believe this is your house! You have, like, no furniture!" he laughed.

So after they left I went to tom nooks shop to get some furniture. I walked into the store and heard Nook talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then he came over to me

"Hello Qwert, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm Fine," I replied, "who were you talking to?"

"Oh that was just some new employees, Emily and Ana!" he said

"Cool!" I said and as I was walking up stairs I realized I spent all my bells on coffee.


	3. Chapter 3 Teeny

Chapter 3 _Teeny_

After we got coffee I said goodbye to my friends and walked home with my brother and his friends. I walked a bit behind them with Agent S.

"So what's new?" I asked her.

"I'm dreading going back home in the Fall," she told me. She got a faraway look in her eyes and didn't talk to me, probably thinking about her home in Detroit, a human infested town.

We got home and went to our rooms. I fell asleep right away.

I had the weirdest dream that night. I dreamed about two cats sleeping in a dark and cold room, crying quietly.

"I wish mommy was still here," one said tearfully. The other, obviously the oldest, hugged her little sister.

"It's all right. We'll get away soon," she assured the little one. Then a door opened and a flood of light fell into a room.

"Quit talking!" a voice roared.

"Wake up! Wake up Teeny!" someone else said. I opened my eyes.

Where was I? I was in a well lit room… The store!

Tom Nook stood over me.

"Teeny? I think you've been sleepwalking!" he said.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized. How embarrassing. I walked out of the store and into the cold, dew stained morning. It was early and the first pale light was creeping over the cliffs.

I walked down to the beach. It was so pretty this morning. I took off my shoes and walked along the beach barefoot. The water lapped over my feet. Suddenly I felt something hard on my foot. I picked it up.

"Hmm…" I muttered. It was a message in a bottle! I opened it.

"_Dear anyone: _

_HELP! He's got me… the raccoon… I don't wanna be a slave! Watch out for yourself…" _It read.

It could just be a joke, or it could be something else…


	4. Chapter 4 Qwert

Chapter 4 _Qwert_

I woke and Teeny told me to look at this dumb letter that she wrote as pay back for when I trashed her room last week.

Then I went to go look at the new stuff at Nook's store. When I got there I went to the second floor and saw Emily and Ana!

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Ana asked quietly.

"_She must be the younger sister_," I thought. There was nothing I liked so I left and went to the museum.

Blathers is the museum keeper and the longest talker in the WORLD! He's an owl. I saw that he looked sad so I decided to talk to him.

He said he was all right but I wasn't sure…

I looked at the museum and left because I got hungry!


	5. Chapter 5 Teeny

Chapter 5 _Teeny_

Qwert didn't believe me. He thought I wrote the letter. He left to go shopping or something, and left me to read his diary all morning. Just kidding…

Well anyway, he didn't believe me, and about lunchtime I walked down to the café and found Qwert there, eating alone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I ate my turkey sandwich.

"Ssh!" he quieted me. I listened. I could hear Blathers hooting madly. We crept up the stairs quietly and stood in the shadows.

"Give the girl to me or suffer the consequences!" a voice boomed.

It was Nook!

"No!" Blathers yelled. Then Nook pulled a huge cicada out of his pocket. It was a known fact that Blathers was terrified of bugs.

He whimpered.

"She's my niece!" he cried. Celeste, Blather's niece who lived with him, was shivering in the corner.

"Then I will do it!" Nook yelled, taking the cicada and throwing it at Blathers. Blather screamed but wouldn't give in. So Nook took a match out of his pocket and…

"I'LL BURN THIS MUSEUM OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH IF YOU DON'T HAND THE STUPID GIRL OVER!" Nook screamed crazily, a psycho look in his eyes.

"NO!" Blathers yelled.

Celeste came out of the shadows, sobbing.

"It's all right. I'll go…" Celeste surrendered. Nook grabbed her by the wing.

"Tell anyone and the museum in ashes," Nook promised.

Blathers stood there alone.

"He has to be stopped," he whispered to himself.

Qwert and I ran back into the café and sank down into chairs.

"Well I guess the letter was real," Qwert said.


	6. Chapter 6 Qwert

Chapter 6 _Qwert_

Teeny and I looked at each other in disbelief, I couldn't even think of the words to say (not only because Celeste just got kidnapped but that I though that she was a little cute).

"We have to call the police!" I said franticly.

"They will never believe us! AND WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT BUG!" yelled Teeny.

"Ok," I said, "Let's go talk to some people at Nook's Store and talk to them. Well, not nook."


	7. Chapter 7 Qwert

Chapter 7 _Qwert_

When we got to the store Nook said hi as usual. We didn't say hi back. First we went no the barber shop, a new addition to the store. A poodle names Vivian worked there. We went in and closed the door.

"Vivian how much do you get paid?" I asked.

"_ahh…" _she said quietly, "_Qwert, Teeny help help us please help!"_


	8. Chapter 8 Teeny

Chapter 8 _Teeny_

Vivian whispered frantically.

"_Help! Please!"_ she murmered quickly. Then she smiled.

"Oh, Qwert! How silly! It doesn't matter! Want your hair done?" she asked brightly. But here eyes were pleading with us.

"What?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

Then I saw him. Nook was coming over and Vivian had seen him.

"Quick! Nook's coming! Get in the chair Qwert!" I hissed.

"What? But I like my-" he started but I pushed him into the chair. Vivian started cutting away and I pushed past Nook to go upstairs. I sat on the stairs and caught my breath. Nook was kidnapping people and threatening them to work for him!

I walked quickly up the stairs and Ana and Emily ran to meet me. I was scared without Qwert.

"_I know what's going on," _I whispered, "_We'll get you guys out of here."_

They were so young and scared. They ran to me and hugged me. I ran back down the stairs. Qwert was busy distracting Nook so I looked around the shop.

My heart pounding, I sneaked behind his desk. Then I saw the list.

It read:

 Vivian

 Ana and Emily

 Celeste

 Teeny

I gasped. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my name. He was going to kidnap me.


	9. Chapter 9 Qwert

Chapter 9 _Qwert_

"Hi Nook!" I said with a fake smile, "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, "Where is Teeny?"

"She left. She wasn't feeling well," I replied.

"All done," Said Vivian.

I saw my hair and almost started to cry… I had a buzz cut and my hair was brown.

"Thanks," I said. RING RING My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Qwert I need to get home NOW!" Teeny yelled.

"Ok, why?"

"No time, just distract Nook!" she hung up.

"So Nook, where do you put all the stuff we sell to you?" I asked. "Uhh… My house!" Nook lied.

"I never saw your house in Spince," I said accusingly.

Then I saw Teeny walk out the door.

"I have to go Nook, goodbye," I said.

I talked to Agent S and told her what was going on. I went home and couldn't believe what I didn't see…


	10. Chapter 10 Teeny

Chapter 10 _Teeny_

My heart was pounding as I called Qwert. Then I ran out the door, sprinting faster then I've ever run. I ran home and locked my door, wondering what to do.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Nook," I breathed to myself. I looked out the window and saw… Mabel? Maybe something happened to Sable! Mabel was her sister.

I ran down and answered the door.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked. Suddenly she grabbed me.

"Stop!" I screamed, running up the stairs. She chased me. My body was tingling, each nerve alive with fear. I threw a vase at her and she screamed and lunged at me. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11 Qwert

Chapter 11 _Qwert_

My house was trashed and Teeny nowhere to be found.

"_What a weird day this has been_," I thought.

I ran around town talking to people. No one had seen Teeny… I knew Nook must have gotten her.

I talked to Agent S, Hugo, Sally, and Sable. I don't know were Mabel was but she must have overheard us and ran out the door. I wonder why…

"_Probably nothing good if I know her_," I thought to myself.

My friends and I went to the store and saw Mabel talking to Nook. Now I was confused. Why would she be talking to him if she knew he took Teeny? Unless she was helping him!


	12. Chapter 12 Teeny

Chapter 12 _Teeny_

I woke up and groaned. Were my eyes open? I couldn't see anything! It was black!

My head hurt and my body was aching from the cold concrete floor. I felt around until I found a cord hanging from the ceiling. A single light bulb flickered on.

Ana and Emily lay sleeping fitfully, huddled together. Celeste, being nocturnal, was awake and shivering. Vivian snored softly in a corner.

"I have to get out of here!" I said quietly to myself.

A single dark window was perched high in the tall room.

I thought back to my young cliff climbing days and grasped the cold wall. I pulled myself up. The other prisoners had woken up to watch me.

"We can't get up there!" Ana cried softly.

"I'll come back for you!" I promised.

Then I cracked open the window and look down. I was on the second floor! I closed my eyes tight and carefully climbed down, avoiding windows.

The sun had set and the sky was dark. I ran barefoot across the cold ground.

Qwert, Sable, Agent S, Hugo and Sally were waiting for me out side the shop.


	13. Chapter 13 Qwert

Chapter 13 _Qwert_

As Agent S, Sable, Hugo, Sally, and I were in deep thought at the Able shop when there was a pounding on the door. Sable opened the door.

"Welcome to… TEENY! See Qwert, Mabel did nothing wrong!" Sable said.

"Actually…" Teeny said "She kidnapped me. She works for Nook and he is evil."

"No!" Sable started to cry a bit. Teeny hugged her.

"Now I need a Disguise so Nook doesn't recognize me," Teeny said.

"OK!" said Hugo who loves makeovers. After we were done Teeny was Timmy! We made her (him) look like a boy so Nook and Mabel wouldn't get her (him)! We went to Nook's store and saw a closed sign in the door!

"I don't know what to do" I said.

"I will just climb back," said Teeny!


	14. Chapter 14 Teeny

Chapter 14 _Teeny_

I helped them up the wall and in through the window since I was good at climbing. We came out inside on the second floor.

"I think the door is this way," I whispered, wishing that we could turn the lights on. It was cold and dark.

We found a locked door labeled "Janitor's closet."

"Where's the key?" Sally asked.

"Stay here," I ordered. I crept down the stairs and walked right into the store.

"Whoa! Who are you and why are you here?" Nook asked.

"I'm Timmy. I got stuck in the bathroom and only just got out," I lied.

"Oh, well the store is closed," he informed me.

"All right," I said. Then I fell and while I was falling to the ground I secretly grabbed Nook's key, which was hanging on his belt loop.

"Sorry! I tripped. Well, goodbye!" I said brightly. It had been a fake fall of course, but it was quite good acting!

I walked outside and climbed up the wall again. I was getting very tired of climbing!

I surprised everyone when I climbed into the room with the key in hand.

"What? How'd you…huh….what?" Hugo stammered.

I just smiled an unlocked the door.

Ana and Emily, Vivian and Celeste ran out.

"Now we just have to get out of here…" I whispered.

"I don't think so!" A door slammed and a familiar voice boomed.


	15. Chapter 15 Qwert

Chapter 15 _Qwert_

There was Nook with Mabel behind him.

"Timmy is Teeny! I knew it. No matter. Now I have Sable, Hugo, Sally, Agent S, Qwert, _and_ Teeny as slaves.

"MABLE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" yelled Sable.

"Nook gave me 150,000 Bells Sable!" Mabel Replied calmly, "If you just minded your own business then we could have bought a new store and new cloth and new everything!"

"SO YOU KIDNAP MYFRIENDS AND BECOME EVIL!" Sable yelled with tears running down her face.

"THAT'S IT!" teeny and I yelled at once.

Nook then took what looked like a BIG spider out of the upstairs closet. Me, being scared of spiders, hid in a corner.

"OH MY GOD I WAS IN THE CLOSET WITH THAT THING!" Teeny yelled.

"Yes teeny and you gave him to me, remember the spider you sold to me? Say hello. You see, I mutated it and fed it all the fish Qwert sold to me. It's too bad. I need more help. Oh well, good bye Teeny. Good bye Qwert," Nook dropped the spider.


	16. Chapter 16 Teeny

Chapter 16 _Teeny_

Everything was in a frenzy. Nook was rolling on the floor, trying to pin Agent S's arms behind her back and Mabel was trying to shove Qwert in the closet.

Sable and Hugo and I tried to step on the huge black spider, its jaws snapping menacingly, while Sally ran down the stairs to help Celeste, Vivian, Ana, and Emily escape. She would help them all get home and come back to help fight.

We managed to squish the spider. I ran over and pushed Nook against a wall.

"You little…" Nook growled. Then I had an idea.

I stood in front of the open closet door and Nook and Mabel lunged for me at the same time.

At the last second I moved out of the way and they slid into the open closet. I whipped around and slammed the door, locking it with the key that was still in my hand.

"Agent S! Hugo! Go guard the outside window!" I ordered. They left. I sighed and caught my breath. It was all over now.

Just then Sally came running in with the two guards/ police men.

I gave them the key and the unlocked the door and arrested Nook and, sadly, Mabel. Sable was crying as they took Mabel away.

They were taken to the prison to Sten.

So everything turned out all right. Sable got the old store for her clothes shop and she got all of Tom Nook's money. I visit her every day.

Fall came and everyone left but Qwert, Sable and I. But I know next summer will be as exciting as this one… well, maybe.

So rich old Tom Nook was evil and we had an adventure in good old boring Spince. Who would've guessed?


End file.
